deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
The Legion
Our Story In the Beginning... It all happened pretty fast. Once the virus had started, there was no end to it. It changed the course of humanity itself. Within hours of the fall of Secronem Industries, everything turned into chaos. All the Legionnaires turned to one another for help in the dark times quickly approaching. Before it all began, The Legion was it's own kind of country put into a single company. We had our own military force which was used for defense of the ever so eager business enemies trying to steal our latest ideas. The military was also used as mercenaries for the highest bidder when there was a war somewhere. When there was a war, both sides would contact the best....the best being us. We had the strongest military force for hirer. The business side was a whole different story. We did loans, created and sold new technology, and even bought and sold properties. When it came to loans though, we could just as easily be compared to the Mafia. It was our money going to someone else. We had to be strict on that stuff. You can't blame us. Once this epidemic hit, we collapsed within a month. The business side went immediately due to riots all over the world. Any sort of survival items they could get their hands on were gone, thus causing us to lose money. The military side was able to keep us afloat for awhile due to them constantly being moved from one area to the next to battle the undead horde. It was only a matter of time until the undead managed to wipe out a majority of our military. The Legion was forced to flee just like another mouse from a cat. The remainder of the once proud and flourishing company now picked up there stuff and moved on, roaming the Earth like the undead, trying to find a last attempt to fight off the undead for good. That's when we came to Fairview. There were already many survivors there and they looked to have already established many fortifications in the city. Us not having to do the hard work at rebuilding a colony, realized that this was our chance to rise and slowly but surely, dominate once again...... About Us Welcome to The Legion, we are a clan of business people and soldiers. The Legion was established on August 16, 2011. Legion activities include but are not limited to looting, grinding, boss hunting, couriering, PvP, mission help and more. Our Goal We see Fairview as the perfect place to start up a mega corporation, but first we have to rid the city of zombies. We will take over Fairview, either by force or finances. Together we stand, Together we rise, Together we Conquer. The Legion! Rules and Regulations 1. No scamming, hacking, botting, flaming, begging, etc. 2. No disrespecting, annoying, or fighting other members. 3. No messing with other clans/groups, No spying. 4. Follow all Dead Frontier rules. 5. No Multi-Clanning. (There are exceptions.) 6. Listen to your bosses. 7. Don't treat those lower ranked than you like dirt. (Except for Bullet. You can treat him like dirt.) 8. No stealing from the armory. 9. No abusing power. 10. No asking for unnecessary promotions. 11. No racism/sexism or discrimination of any kind. 12. Have a sense of humor. Don't be uptight. These rules are subject to change at any time. Remember to check these every once in a while. Punishments for these rules will happen as authority sees fit. Ranks and Signatures There are two sectors in The Legion, Business and Military. The Business sector manages the Company and does business with customers and members outside of the clan such as looting, couriering, and escorting. The Military sector manages clan related matters like looting for the clan armory and participating in clan related activities such as clan looting and grinding. This does not mean both sides only do these things. They may do partake in whatever activities they please, but those are examples as to the difference between the two sectors. You can apply to either the Business or Military sector when starting out and may switch later on if necessary. The code to the signatures are at the bottom of their descriptions. Beginning ranks are in orange. Standard ranks are in yellow. Experienced ranks are in green. Expert ranks are in blue. Each rank has a list of requirements underneath the rank description on the thread. You must complete meet those requirements to earn that rank. You cannot skip a rank; they must be completed in order. You must notify BlueDevil25 once you've completed the challenge to advance to the next rank. DO NOT just go to the next rank on your own and use that signature. If your account is deleted on the offsite and your name is removed from the clan roster below for being inactive, you are eligible to reapply whenever but your rank will be reset. :::::::::::: Military Ranks Chief of Military Highest rank achievable on the military side. He/She is the Commander's Military adviser. Watches over the squads and the high ranks to make sure they're not messing up. Head of the Military sector. Can only be one of these at a time. Can vote on new applicants. This rank is only achieved by appointment from the Commander. General A badass in the field. Can open a squad if they want. Can vote on new applicants. Captain A hard-working, experienced soldier and second in command in squads. Can vote on new applicants. Lieutenant A reliable soldier. Can vote on new applicants. Sergeant A slightly experienced soldier. Can vote on new applicants. Corporal A motivated soldier. Private A new soldier. Business Positions Treasurer Highest rank achievable on the business side. He/She is the Commander's Business adviser. Watches over the Legion Company and the clan armory and funds. Head of the Business sector. Can only be one of these at a time. Can vote on new applicants. This rank can only be achieved by appointment of the Commander. Marketer An experienced worker in The Legion Company. Can vote on new applicants. Mail Mogul A successful and very hard worker in The Legion Company. Can vote on new applicants. Security Chief A highly reliable worker in The Legion Company. Can vote on new applicants. Courier A worthy worker in the Legion Company. Can vote on new applicants. Security Official A determined worker in The Legion Company. Messenger A motivated worker in The Legion Company. Thug A new worker in The Legion Company. Special Ranks Commander Leader of the clan. Manages the clan. Can wage war with an okay from the C.O.M and Treasurer. Needs both votes to take action. The current Commander is BlueDevil25. Ambassador Handles relations with other clans, groups etc. Usually the one to notify the clan of upcoming wars and peace treaties with other clans. Can only be one of these at a time. This rank can only be achieved by appointment of the Commander. Regulations Officer Are the most trusted members of the clan by the Commander. Are in charge of the clan (Unless the Commander nominates someone.) in case of the Commander's leave on an excuse. Makes sure every one is doing their job. Informs Commander of issues involving all ranks. Can vote on new applicants. Can veto any action from the Commander as long as all 5 Officers agree (or as many there are active at the time), and have a vote from the Treasurer or C.O.M. Can only be 5 of these at a time. This rank can only be achieved by appointment of the Commander. Event Planner Plans and carries out events for the clan. Can only be 1 of these at a time. This rank can only be achieved by appointment of the Commander. Piece of Shit This signature is given to those that make my life harder than what it needs to be. These people are just flat-out pieces of shit and need to be insulted by anyone and everyone. *Media Directors don't have signatures. Credits to Fireal for making these epic signatures! Do not use a signature that's not your rank or you will be punished. If you have two ranks you can use a signature rotator located at sig.grumpybumpers.com. Becoming Legionary To apply you must fill this application out, things with an * are required. You may not be in both the business and military sector. You have to post the following application on this thread. If posted anywhere else, it will be ignored. Certain members of The Legion are allowed to vote on new applicants. You must receive at least 3 votes of approval in order to become an official member of the clan. Requirements to join: (Requirements do not apply if you're invited.) *At least level 35. *At least a 50 post count. *Good post record. (No lying, fighting, flaming, begging, etc.) *Must be able to speak English. Application What you want to be called: *How did you find out about us?: *Male or Female?: *Country of Residence?: Special Skills(In-game skills are NOT special): *Why do you want to join?: About yourself: *How you will contribute to the clan?: *How active are you?: *Have you read and agreed to the rules?: *Have you read all the posts containing clan info?: *Business OR Military: After you are done filling out the application and have posted it here, and have been accepted into the clan, apply to the offsite and ask for a launch code to get access to the Off-Site. Your name on there MUST BE SIMILAR to your name here, try to make it exactly the same if possible. Joining the off-site 1. Receive the Launch Code by PMing BlueDevil25 after you have been accepted. 2. Go to the site, to the left under membership, click apply to the clan. 3. If you don't have a Guild Launch account, you will need to make one before going any further. 4. After logging in/creating your Guild Launch account successfully, select the bubble that says "YES I would like to get member level access or become a member." 5. Copy and paste the Launch Code in the box, then click submit launch code. YouTube Channel http://www.youtube.com/user/DFTheLegion Member Rules for the Members Roster 1. Members are added to the MIA list if they have either been online but haven't posted on the thread in over a week, or have an excused absence from the game. 2. Members are only added to the inactive list if they have been offline for over a week without an excuse. 3. If you are under level 35 and go inactive for over a month or your only post on the thread is an application for over a month, then you will be deleted from the roster. 4. If you multi-clan without telling anyone, you will be instantly removed from the list, no matter the rank. 5. If you are inactive longer than 5 months and/or don't have any posts on The Legion thread while still being a yellow rank, then you will be deleted from the roster. 6. If we think your account has been stolen/scammed/abandoned, then we will remove you from the roster. 7. If you are inactive longer than 12 months on The Legion thread while still being a green rank, then you will be deleted from the roster. Note: You can re-apply to the clan if your name is no longer on the roster, but your rank and other perks will be reset. {|class="customtable sortable" style="text-align:center" !Username !Rank !Activity Status |- |BlueDevil25 |Commander/Ambassador |Active |- |Sataniel |Regulations Officer |Active |- |Crazyscorch |Treasurer |Active |- |Zombie Hunter23 |Chief of Military |Active |- |Da Last PolarBear |Sergeant |Active |- |FarmerFrown505 |Sergeant |Active |- |Axle Blaze 1 |Corporal |Active |- |BeatenBlood |Corporal |Active |- |Jin |Corporal |Active |- |Mafia Hitman |Corporal |Active |- |The Guardian Angel |Corporal |Active |- |Anne Widow |Private |Active |- |b1ack panth3r |Private |Active |- |BadGurl |Private |Active |- |dfhunter |Private |Active |- |dickminic |Private |Active |- |Diehard999 |Private |Active |- |lolman125 |Private |Active |- |misiop |Private |Active |- |Remy17 |Private |Active |- |TheDoc867 |Private |Active |- |artjustin123 |Private |M.I.A. |- |AwesomeDude55 |Private |M.I.A. |- |RandomQc |Private |M.I.A. |- |Dre4dNaught |Regulations Officer |Inactive |- |The Ranger |Regulations Officer |Inactive |- |BLACKBULLET45 |Regulations Officer |Inactive |- |Fybee |Courier |nactive |- |mex rom |Security Official |Inactive |- |Achrem |Corporal |nactive |- |Fusionz |Corporal |Inactive |- |killerkills |Messenger |Inactive |- |kingkickass |Corporal |Inactive |- |litanyofhate |Corporal |Inactive |- |L0rdCuddl3z |Corporal |Inactive |- |Steven Kim |Corporal |Inactive |- |WhiteRabbit |Corporal |Inactive |- |chiefsfan702 |Private |Inactive |- |disguisedzombie |Private |Inactive |- |Dr Seuss |Private |Inactive |- |FadedFarmer79 |Private |Inactive |- |godfather |Private |Inactive |- |GRIMM777REAPER |Thug |Inactive |- |lm Kangaskhan |hubbabubba11 |Inactive |- |lm Kangaskhan |Private |Inactive |- |Major Hilliard |Private |Inactive |- |Mountain Man |Private |Inactive |- |REMOVEKEBAB |Private |Inactive |- |SemperFi |Private |Inactive |- |silent pain 1 |Private |Inactive |- |TheComedian |Private |Inactive |- |TheIronMaiden |Private |Inactive |- |TheSinfulPope |Private |Inactive |- |Thirdkid6972 |Private |Inactive |- |thomasyehty |Private |Inactive |- |uzim4minigun |Private |Inactive